


Not With Words

by talefeathers



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Alfred Pennyworth discovered early on that Bruce Wayne did not respond to words so well as to gestures.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 18
Collections: Batfam/DC Universe, Tumblr Drabbles





	Not With Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said, but not out loud."

Alfred Pennyworth discovered early on that Bruce Wayne did not respond to words so well as to gestures.

Alfred could insist until he was blue in the face that he cared about his young charge, that he would always be there for him, even beyond the bounds of an ordinary butler, and Bruce certainly heard him when he said these things, acknowledged him with a nod and a practiced smile, but for whatever reason the words never seemed to make it past his ears into his head or his heart. And one day Alfred realized that people said things like this to Bruce all the time; the Wayne name demanded such deference, if not always from one’s actions then most certainly from one’s words. So Alfred had decided to try a different tack.

“Is something the matter, Alfred?” Bruce asked as he approached the sleek black town car Alfred had parked outside of Gotham Academy’s main entrance.

“On the contrary,” Alfred said, opening the back door of the car and standing to one side so Bruce could get in. “In assisting the groundsmen with the flowers this morning, I noticed what particularly fine weather we’re having, and I thought you might appreciate a slight reprieve with which to enjoy it.”

“Alfred,” Bruce said, his cheeks coloring slightly. “You’re not trying to get me to play hooky? I’ve got work—”

“I daresay the work will still be there tomorrow,” Alfred said, giving the boy a gentle nudge toward the car, something none of the Manor’s other staff would have dared. “But days like this are few and far between, especially in our stormy city. We must savor them when we can. I shall send for your assignments this evening.”

Bruce looked back over his shoulder at Gotham Academy’s sprawling campus, mouth twisted with uncertainty.

“Perhaps I should have made myself more clear,” Alfred said. “We are going to enjoy an outdoor lunch and a rather long afternoon walk in City Park, Master Bruce. And I’m afraid you have no choice in the matter.”

Bruce’s face pinked even more, but this time he smiled. Genuinely.

“Fine, you win.” And then, after a moment, “Thanks, Al.”


End file.
